


Rodeo

by 0KKULTiC



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Bunny!Yeosang, Cow!Seonghwa, Hybrids, M/M, PWP, Riding, Smut, Yee (and i cannot stress this enough) Haw, bunny!yeosang is a corporate something or the other, cow!seonghwa is a farmhand, delivering on that hannah montana movie realness without any of the depth, horse girls pls dont come after me i only grew up farm adjacent not on one, it's not that deep, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC
Summary: Working summers on the family farm is a drag for Seonghwa. The sweltering, hot sun makes every physical task draw out into something bordering torturous. It's not always bad, though. Sometimes he gets tasked with something that makes the summer gig worth it.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knowmeloveme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowmeloveme/gifts).



> // this is for shelb!! <3 ty for the tip and kind encouragement and hilarious thirsting on the tl~

Sweat drips down Seonghwa’s nape, trailing between his shoulder blades and making a slow crawl down his back. It’s unbearably hot in the middle of summer, always has been. Yet, somehow, this particular summer has managed to be worse. It’s like the devil himself opened the gates to hell so he could fan some of the flames Seonghwa’s way. He wipes the back of his hand against his brow, minding his horns. Wouldn’t do to cut himself while he’s covered in sweat, dirt, and literal shit. Sometimes he wishes he could’ve inherited his mom’s genes, gotten a set of ram’s horns like his brother, nice and curved and blunt. But no, instead he takes after his father and risks knicking his wrist or palm if he tries to adjust his hair.

The bull grunts, shoveling the soiled hay into the wheelbarrow behind him. Damn goats, he grumbles to himself as he scoops out sodden hay. They’re about as filthy as they are adorable. With the goats out to pasture, Seonghwa’s uncle delegated him the fun job of mucking the stalls. It’s not so bad, really. He gets to play whatever music he wants while he shovels the stalls. Doesn’t have to deal with herding fussy animals. It’s definitely better than working register at the shop. Sure, the livestock may piss, shit, bite and bleat without consideration for manners, but at least there’s no expectation of civility there. Customers do the same while being far less cute.

  
No, it’s not too bad, Seonghwa tells himself. He tries not to be too sour about the job. He doesn’t resent it by any means. It’s good, honest work, and even though he’s family, his uncle pays him a fair wage. It’s not the job itself that bothers him so much as what could have been that does. It’s just that, with half of his job being relatively solitary, he has entirely too much time to think about the internship he missed out on. Three interviews -  _ three  _ \- for a position at one of the most prestigious visual merchandising firms in the area. After three fucking interviews with varying tiers of management, after weeks of waiting, agonizing, refreshing his email, and triple-checking his phone for missed calls, he finally got slapped with a rejection email.

“There’s always a place for you here, you know that,” His dad told him when he dejectedly delivered the news toward the end of the semester.

“I know,” Seonghwa responded.

He knows. He’s always known. That’s what he’s terrified of. Even though Seonghwa hates to feel like a cliche, he really does want to get away from the tiny town that he grew up in. It’s not out of shame, but it’s just a lifestyle preference. He couldn’t wait to get out. Yet, there he is, back again. With graduation looming in the not too far future, part of him is terrified that one day he’ll come for his usual summer job and never leave.

Seonghwa heaves a sigh. He tries to shake away his gnarly insecurities and focus on the task at hand. The lack of proper air circulation doesn’t help. He’s pretty sure the ammonia - combined with the stifling heat - is starting to make him go lightheaded. Before he knows it, the wheelbarrow is overfull with piss-soaked hay. The bull props the pitchfork against the stable and hoists the wheelbarrow up and rolls it out. Ironically, it’s nicer outside. He finally gets a whiff of relatively clean-smelling air and a hint of a breeze. The bull carefully rolls his heap of mess out the far end of the stable and over to the waste pile.

“Mars!” Seonghwa hears his Uncle holler as he dumps the soiled hay.

“Oh! Hey,” The bull turns around and greets his relative with a half-smile. 

_ Fuck _ . It’s hot out. Seonghwa tries to regard the heat as a silver lining. Sure, it’s no posh internship making flower arrangements and walking event venues, but he sure is fit! 

“Change of pace,” His uncle tells him. The young bull wipes his face off with the bottom of his shirt while he listens. “Gonna need you in the shop for the rest of the day. Sohyun got called into work, so your aunt’s gotta go watch the kids.”

“Me? In the shop?” Seonghwa glances down at himself. His white t-shirt - well, it used to be white at some point - is covered in dirt, literal shit, and a veritable marbling of sweat stains. His tattered jeans are also plastered in a coating of dirt, and his steel-toe boots are so worn they no longer resemble the dark brown they were when he bought them.

His uncle chuckles, “You know where the hose is. You can wear one of my shirts, your cousin probably has a pair of sweats that could fit you.”

“Yes, sir.”

  
Seonghwa follows his uncle around the side of the stable toward the house. He shucks his shirt carelessly and grabs the hose, waiting for his uncle to turn on the water. The bull startles when water shoots out of the nozzle. It’s a sudden shock of cold straight at his torso. Once he gets over it, though, it’s damn refreshing. Seonghwa dips his head down, letting the cool water pour over him. He threads his free hand through his hair and gives his horns a quick rinse before swiping it over his face moving the hose downward. Seonghwa would be happy to give himself a not-shower for much, much longer, but he knows expedience is of the essence. Even so, he can’t help but balk in surprise when the water shuts off prematurely. He’d just started getting his back when the stream reduces to a trickle.

“Can you turn it back on again?” Seonghwa hollers over to his uncle at the valve.

His uncle, however, isn’t looking at him. Instead, the elder’s gaze is beyond the front of the house, on two figures in the distance.

“Vultures,” His uncle remarks. “The vultures are here again. They’ve been in rare form this summer...”

“The vult-what?” The younger bull’s brows knit in confusion. “Oh.” He realizes what his uncle is talking about. It’s them.

The two figures approach, their sights apparently set on the elder. The two of them - a young man and a much older woman - both look absolutely pristine in contrast to the overgrown lawn and dirt driveway of the farm. Both are comically overdressed for the setting, each one in a fitted suit. The young bull leans against the side of the house and watches with interest.

“The vultures”, as Seonghwa’s uncle calls them, are representatives of some big agricultural conglomerate that Hwa always forgets the name of. They come by every so often dressed to the nines with their checkbooks ready. Apparently, it’s been going on for five or six years now. They’re trying to buy the farm. 

Of course, the Parks are, among many things, adamant. They like to joke they’ve got a bit of mule somewhere in the family line because they simply refuse to give in or give up. Even though the buyout check would set the majority of them up with nice retirement, they refuse to let go of their family legacy. It’s the same woman every year, but her company changes out every so often.

Her current right-hand hovers at her side quietly. He’s always quiet. Immaculately dyed platinum blond is styled into a perfect part; the light color of the hair nearly blends in with the rabbit boy’s short, white ears. Today he’s wearing a smart navy suit with shiny black shoes. No doubt they’ll be covered in dust by the time he leaves.

Seonghwa observes quietly and lets his uncle do the talking. The blond nods and smiles along, hands resting on his messenger bag while playing the role of the perfect assistant. His eyes wander, though. They roam past the elder and past the house to the young bull leaning against the siding. Seonghwa’s eyes lock with his for a moment and his chest tenses with a quick rush of thrill. He doesn’t miss the way the rabbit’s eyes sweep up and down his body, fixating on his unclothed torso.

The rabbit’s attention shifts back to Seonghwa’s uncle, and they exchange a few words.

“Mars!” His uncle hollers over his shoulder. “I’m gonna talk to Ms. Sungho here. Please just-” He makes a vague waving gesture, “-show him around.” He nods to the bunny boy.

Seonghwa nods, half-assedly searching for his discarded shirt. He waves at his uncle and Ms. Sungho as they disappear into the house. He imagines that the woman will try to woo him with all manner of numbers and thinly veiled threats. In the meanwhile, he’s tasked with entertaining the assistant by “showing him around”.

When the supervising representative and the farm owner are finally out of earshot, Seonghwa sighs.

“It’s nice to see you again, Seonghwa,” The bunny says politely. His smile is genial and fake. Seonghwa knows damn well what the other wants.

“Likewise, Yeosang.”

“You don’t have to put that on. I know your work is hard, and it’s a hot day.”

“Of course,” The bull decides to pretend he wants to put it on. He pulls it over his head, cautiously minding his horns (he’s lost far too many shirts to carelessness). Seonghwa starts walking back 

“So, how’s the summer been for you so far?” Yeosang asks out of courtesy more than care.

“Hot.”

“I can see that.”

“What brings you guys here today.”

“Your uncle, actually.” Seonghwa halts, shooting the other a confused look. Yeosang chuckles. “He didn’t accept an offer or anything, obviously. But… I think he’s starting to see things from our perspective.”

“Is that so?”

“Would it really be so bad to let go of this place, anyway? It’ll be in good hands, and your family will be well off.”

“Uh-huh.” The bull ambles toward the hay silo lazily. Ms. Sungho is longwinded. Seonghwa is confident that they’ll take a while.

“Has he ever mentioned the numbers we’ve been putting out? It’s a seriously generous offer, Seonghwa. I mean, in theory, you could get a good cushion for yourself.”

“That so?”

“It is.” Yeosang follows Seonghwa into the shade of the hay shed. “It would beat shoveling shit, wouldn’t it?”

“Maybe so,” Seonghwa leans back, hitting a heap of hay with a soft noise. Without prompting, Yeosang straddles the bull, his knees sinking into the fodder. “But then I would never have met you.”

The rabbit leans forward with a grin that’s anything but coy, “I guess you’re right.” He sets his bag down and presses his lips against Seonghwa’s.

Sparks ignite in the bull’s chest, and he returns the gesture with enthusiasm. In spite of the suffocating summer heat, Seonghwa delights in the close contact. The two kiss almost lazily at first. They happily draw it out, taking just a few moments to enjoy each other.

So, they’ve been a thing for a while. At least, since Seonghwa first met Yeosang in a pretty much identical situation earlier in the summer. The first time they met, it was early morning. The sun had barely started its climb in the sky when the two suits arrived, dark blacks silhouetting against the horizon like crows. Seonghwa was on milking duty that morning. He’d been in his zen, half-asleep morning state when in walked his uncle and the two businesspeople.

Seonghwa vaguely recognized the older lady, the gradiated gray plumage of her wings was hard to miss. Not a lot of northern geese lived in the area. The young man accompanying her, though, he was a new one. Yeosang simply stood silently beside his supervisor, but that was enough to render Seonghwa utterly speechless. The bull could hardly stutter out an introduction at first.

Seonghwa’s uncle, ever the polite one, decided to speak to Ms. Sungho one on one. The rationale was probably to leave the youngins aside because they could relate or bond over something. Bonding is a good word for what developed. Seonghwa can’t even remember how they ended up making out and groping each other against the backside of the barn. Maybe there was some horny magnetism thing; it’s not like there are a lot of hot, young, available people in the area. Maybe it was  _ destiny _ . All Seonghwa knows is that Kang Yeosang knows what he wants and he knows how to get it. Hwa’s pretty sure that if Yeosang actually gave a shit about buying the family farm, he’d have somehow sealed the deal months ago.

Thankfully, the rabbit seems single-minded. Seonghwa can’t deny he’s an enthusiastic participant in the entire farce, too.

Yeosang grinds against Seonghwa, already hard and needy. He’s never been the most patient person. His hard nipples poke through the white fabric of his buttondown. Seonghwa takes that as an invitation to play with them over the fabric, making the other squirm. The bunny frots shamelessly against the bull’s leg and Seonghwa can feel himself starting to warm up quickly.

The bunny frantically moves down, kissing the edges of Seonghwa’s mouth and along his jaw. Seonghwa cranes his neck, inviting the other to kiss more. As Yeosang ventures down, the tips of his white ears tickle the bull’s chin. Yeosang kisses and laps and sucks liberally like he’s savoring a sweaty ice-cream cone. The bull keens at the attention. He tries to reciprocate without mussing the other too much. Seonghwa teases a nipple through Yeosang’s shirt with one hand while the other busies itself with the bunny’s belt.

Seonghwa groans when the other takes a mouthful of his pec, lapping and sucking on his nipple. He retaliates by freeing the other’s erection. The bunny’s cute little cock springs up, wet and eager. Seonghwa strokes it lazily, using his other hand to search for the oil. When he finds it, he uses a modest amount so as to not completely fuck up their clothing. Yeosang gasps against Seonghwa’s skin, legs spreading as a request for more. The bull’s own hard-on throbs inside of his jeans, begging for attention.

Thankfully, Yeosang kindly relieves him of that pressure with haste. The bunny eagerly pops the button open and unzips the bull’s jeans. Seonghwa lifts his hips slightly, allowing Yeosang to slide them down just enough to free him. The bunny shimmies down on the hay pile. He closes his lips around Seonghwa’s balls, sucking eagerly. 

Seonghwa groans, throwing his head back into the hay as the other mouths at his cock. Yeosang travels slowly up from the other’s balls to the base, blazing a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses all the way up to the head. Heat stokes inside the bull’s gut at the feeling of the wet warmth wrapping around him.

When Yeosang takes the tip into his mouth, Seonghwa lets out a loud moan. He just barely stops himself, welding his lips shut to muffle the sound. The bunny takes his thick cock with shocking ease. He lowers himself bit by bit, coming up and taking more each time down. Even with his confidence, Yeosang can just barely take all of Seonghwa, his throat straining as his nose presses against the coarse hair at the base.

It’s not too big a deal to Seonghwa - after all, Yeosang’s not there to give head. He just likes to do it for some reason. Seonghwa’s pretty sure it’s the challenge of it. He bemoans the fact that the other is there on “business”. He’d love nothing more than to fuck Yeosang’s pretty mouth and blow a huge load all over his face. It’s a mental image he likes to save for the shower or late at night. None of that matters, though, because the very real image before him is more than enough.

Yeosang lifts off and takes a quick breather. His lips are pretty, swollen and wet, but even so, he appears fairly put together. The bunny scoots back up again leans down to give Seonghwa a kiss. At first, tasting himself on the other freaked Seonghwa out. Now, it just turns him on more. The bunny grinds his cock against the bull’s, and the two grind, savoring the wet slide of their cocks against one another while they make out. It’s cute, how Yeosang is conscious not to mess up his pants. He makes small, careful movements, keeping his hips high to avoid soiling the dark fabric.

The bunny has to wiggle in order to lower his tight navy pants. He does so just enough to expose his ass and scoots up a bit. Seonghwa can’t resist the urge to run his hands up the other’s firm thighs, but he’s met with a hushed reprimand.

“Not the pants.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll get my pants dirty,” Yeosang grabs the young bull’s wrists and directs his hands to exposed skin. Seonghwa squeezes the other’s ass appreciatively. He  _ was  _ getting there. 

The bunny - ever so prepared - reaches for his messenger bag and grabs something. Seonghwa is always amused when the other shifts aside company papers to fish out oil and condoms. The bull leans back and watches appreciatively as the other opens himself up. His eyes screw shut, and his legs shudder as he hurriedly fucks himself on one, two, then three fingers. Seonghwa offered to help once but got a swift, blunt rejection - “Ew, no,” He told the bull once. “Your hands are filthy. I’ll get a disease if you finger me.” Understanding that he’d been working with animals all day, Seonghwa respected it as a valid point. He’s not too mad about it. The bunny looks so cute squirming in his suit.

When he feels ready, Yeosang tears open the condom wrapper and rolls it over Seonghwa’s thick cock. He lines himself up with the bull’s hard cock and buries his face in the other’s shoulder. 

The bull lets out a gasp when the other sinks down. He immediately bites down on his lower lip to quell the moan that wants to come out. Even though his uncle and Ms. Sungho are probably sipping lemonade far away in the house, the worry that someone will hear persists. Seonghwa’s toes curl as the other takes more and more. The bunny’s head lolls back and his lips part, a soft sigh passing through them. The mouths out the word “fuck” and palms himself as he takes more and more.

“Shit,” Seonghwa can’t stop the curse from passing his lips. Yeosang is greedy, sucking him in and wrapping around tightly. The bunny just chuckles. He sounds utterly amused at the prospect of undoing the other. Even though he had always been the more desperate one, he somehow always managed to have an upper hand of sorts. It’s something in the way he doesn’t hesitate to go for what he wants. 

Yeosang smashes their lips together, and they kiss in a sloppy tangle of tongues while the blond starts to move. At first, he goes slowly, wiggling his hips in minute movements to adjust, clenching and unclenching to find his ideal rhythm. Seonghwa bucks up into him carefully. He gets a twinge of satisfaction when the other mewls, shuddering around him.

“That’s good,” Yeosang whispers, between kisses. “Right there.”

Yeosang pants heavily as he rides Seonghwa within an inch of his life. He grasps the bull’s horns in a vice, using them to anchor himself while he rides out his high. Seonghwa meets the other, pressing into him purposefully, dragging against his walls the way the other likes it. He knows the bunny’s close when his heavy breaths start sounding more tonal.

The blond whimpers and throws his head back. His lips open and shut, but nothing really comes out save for pathetic, muted whines. The sound of the hay shifting beneath them nearly drowns them out at first. It’s such a fucking delicious sight, and the gorgeous, hot warmth closing around him borders overwhelming. The balloon pressure in Seonghwa’s gut expands, and he labors to hold out until the other finishes.

“Ffuh- harder- harder-” Yeosang demands, slamming his hips down. Seonghwa’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and he grasps the other’s hips in a blistering grip so he can pound into him. He presses his lips firmly shut to keep himself from spilling loud, breathy profanities out into the air. How he would love to indulge in Yeosang’s every lewd little request, to give the other what he wants -  _ how  _ he wants -  _ all  _ the time.

Unfortunately, time is not on their side. 

Seonghwa wraps a hand around Yeosang’s flushed hard-on and gives it a few tugs. Coupled with everything else, it’s enough for the bunny to quickly come undone.

“Oh fuck!” Yeosang’s hips jerk erratically as he spends himself all over Seonghwa’s chest and even his chin. His hole clenches around the bull’s cock tightly, squeezing the other’s orgasm out, too.

“Shit.” Seonghwa groans, fucking into the other to chase his release. The pressure swelling in his stomach boils over so abruptly he gets stars in his vision. His entire body feels as if it’s on fire when the other dives down to kiss him again. He can barely reciprocate the gesture, too fucked out to function properly.

It feels like it takes forever to come down, but in reality, it can’t take more than a couple of minutes. It never does - Yeosang assures that. Their kiss breaks off with a wet sound, and Yeosang dismounts him hastily after that. Seonghwa tries to prop himself up on his elbows which isn’t very successful in the hay pile. He gets enough of a boost to see the other rushedly cleaning himself up with wipes he keeps in his messenger bag.

Not five minutes later, Yeosang is tucking himself into his pants. He zips himself up and tucks his shirt in evenly. All the while, Seonghwa can muster the will to do little more than watch. It impresses the bull how the bunny can put himself together in the blink of an eye. Meanwhile, Seonghwa is still splayed out on the hay, his own come dribbling down from the edge of the condom while the other’s is splattered across his chest.

After a few moments of lagging, the bull decides he ought to get himself ready, too. Of course, his method is far less thorough. He pulls off the condom, tossing it aside and swearing to take care of it later. His shirt was already fucked up anyway, so he had no qualms using it as a comerag. Though he knows he should be disgusted at the prospect of putting it back on, well, he was filthy anyway. Not like the smell would overwhelm that of the manure or straw.

By the time the bull is on his two feet, wobbling toward the open doors of the hay silo, Yeosang is standing there, waiting. The bunny looks fresh as a daisy. Miraculously, he got out without so much as a single straw of hay clinging to his pants. The platinum blond hair, pressed white shirt and immaculate navy suit make him look so damn out of place, it’s like he got photoshopped in. If Seonghwa hadn’t just finished fucking the daylights out of him, he’d be convinced the other was an illusion of sorts. But he’s not. He’s very real and, for some reason, very into Seonghwa. Or, at least, into fucking him.

“After you,” Yeosang gestures outside, inviting Hwa to exit first like it’s a damn business meeting. 

Seonghwa chuckles and rolls his eyes. He tries to play it off, nonchalant. The truth is that - like every time they’ve done this, which is more than a few - he’s hit with millions of questions. Why me? Do you always do this? Is this convenient or do you like me? Do you do this with anyone else? Would you want to do this properly - like, on a bed? Would you be interested in me? Or is it the thrill of semi-public farm sex that does it for you?

“You ever think about warning me before you come by?” Seonghwa asks, instead. The two stroll slowly back toward the farmhouse.

Yeosang grins, “Why? So you can wear your  _ nice  _ dirty jeans?”

  
“For you, I might even break out a flannel.”

“Ooh. Damn. The farmhand’s equivalent of a suit, huh?”

Seognhwa snorts, “Yeah. First I’ll have to buy one.”

“Wait- You don’t own any flannel? And you work on a farm?” Yeosang gasps in disbelief.

“Hey! Don’t judge me. This is just a summer gig.”

“I thought this was your family’s farm.”

“It is, but I go to school most of the year. Wanna make something of myself. Sorry if that ruins the, uh, farmboy fantasy.”

“Oh.” Yeosang’s pleasant expression falters. 

Seonghwa realizes that this is the most he’s ever shared about himself. Actually, it’s the most meaningful conversation the two have ever had. That says a lot about their “relationship”. It strikes him how painfully awkward the conversation had just become.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” The bunny says. “Working on a farm, I mean. Farm work is good, honorable stuff.”

Seonghwa frowns. He didn’t expect the pretty boy in a suit to say that. It’s kind of ironic for him to say that given his job is to, well, take away that honorable farm work.

“I- I know,” Seonghwa can feel his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. Somehow he’d managed to trip over his words and shade his family’s trade. “It’s just not what I want for myself.”

“Right. Of course. I just- It’s good to be a farmhand. The definition of honest work. I- I mean to say- I would never think less of you if you  _ did  _ want to do that with your life. You have nothing to prove to me.”

Seonghwa blinks confusedly. That was… A strange, unexpected response. Even the rabbit appears taken aback. His cheeks flush deeply and his gaze flees to the dirt ground. Does he think Seonghwa was trying to prove himself? The bull supposes that he was. He just didn’t expect to get called on it. Why would the other care, though? Is this not just a game to him? Or maybe it is a game and he’s impressing upon Seonghwa the fact that it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t care. The bull’s brain starts twisting and turning with a mental gymnastics routine, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

“I understand,” Seonghwa nods. “Of course, it’s kind of ironic to hear you say that. Isn’t your job to, like, take the farm anyway?” As if the other  _ does  _ his job.

“Well, technically, management would change hands,” The other responds sheepishly.

The bull smirks, “Wouldn’t you be robbing me of my livelihood, then?”

“A student like you could benefit a lot from the purchase! You could graduate with no debt,” Yeosang’s language is pure PR, but his tone and blushing cheeks tell another story. Somehow, he’s the most flustered that Seonghwa has ever seen him. Is it because he’d been caught caring about the other? Whatever it is, Seonghwa adores it, and he’s content to push the other’s buttons a little more.

“What if I change my mind, though? Or what if the corporate world burns me out?”

“I’m sure you could find a county fair to attend for nostalgic purposes. Or get into equestrian. There’s a lot of money in equestrian stuff - plus it’s all small and private.”

“Oh, I see. Would you say you’re a big fan of horses?” Seonghwa smirks.

Yeosang collects his nerves once more and returns the uncouth innuendo with one of his own: “I prefer bull-riding, myself.”

Seonghwa’s entire face scrunches. He’s in utter pain at the godawful joke, but for some reason, he’s laughing anyway. He glances at the other and is greeted with the sight of the bunny burying his face in his hand. Even  _ he  _ can’t believe what he just said.

“What’re you two laughing about?” A voice in the distance draws their attention. Seonghwa waves to his uncle who was walking Ms. Sungho back toward the company car.

“Just some rodeo stories!” Seonghwa shouts back with a smirk. He delights in the stifled laugh that the other lets out. 

Ms. Sungho waves Yeosang over, and the bunny transitions back into professional mode. He stands up straight and carries himself with poise as he joins his boss. The other two make inane small talk until Seonghwa’s uncle shoos them away with the “we have a lot of catching up to do now” excuse. It’s legitimate, but it’s also a wonderful way to get people to leave when desired.

Seonghwa waves as he watches the pair recede in the distance, getting into the car. The doors slam shut, but one opens quickly. The younger bull’s brows raise with surprise as the little bunny powerwalks their way.

“Ah- What the hell does he want?” The elder bull groans.

“My apologies,” Yeosang says, flashing a polite smile once he’s in earshot. “I forgot to give you my card.”

“Uh- I’m pretty sure we’ve got your company card somewhere,” The farm owner says. All parties involved know damn well he does not. Seonghwa sees his uncle throw the damn things into the burn pile every time they come. His tone is probably telling enough, though.

“Thank you,” Seonghwa takes the cards offered and flashes the bunny a smile. He quickly stuffs them in his pocket, giving his uncle a look he hopes says “don’t worry about it”.

“Thank you for your time. G-goodbye!” Yeosang scuttles away hurriedly.

Seonghwa and his uncle wave politely as the black sedan finally makes its departure. The second the thing is out of the driveway, their polite act drops. 

“Seonghwa, you can throw them into the burn pile,” His uncle says.

“Yes, sir,” Seonghwa responds.

“Oh- And don’t forget to shower before going to the shop,” He makes an exaggerated expression of disgust. “You reek.”

“Yes, sir!” The younger bull gives his uncle a wave before disappearing into the farmhouse. He hurries upstairs, nervous jitters dancing in his chest. The bull shucks his soiled shirt immediately, feeling relieved just to have the vile thing off of his body. 

Then, with much more delicacy, he withdraws the business card he’d been given from his pocket. The cardstock is unremarkable, adorned with their company logo, main phone, and website. Seonghwa holds his breath as he turns it over. He smiles widely when he sees the ten-digit number penned on the back. 

Accompanying the number is a tiny doodle of a bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> // this is full-fledged done for a tip, if you're interested in a tip/comm for a vague quickie fic you can dm me on twitter @0KKULTiC
> 
> I'm also running an ongoing campaign where I'll write you a snippet for supporting humanitarian causes, you can learn more about it on my twitter!
> 
> thank u for reading <33


End file.
